slhefandomcom-20200215-history
Subject Links
Links We Like - recommended by Home Educators This is a community resource - please feel free to add your favourites. If you can add any information or description to these links, or have another link to add, please click the 'edit' button on this page. =Home Education Info= 'Home Education - what's that all about?' by South London home-educator Joolz. YouTube video, only plays on desktops, not mobile devices because of restrictions on music licences. Home Education Advice from MuddlePuddle Early Years HE Resources from Patch of Puddles Considering Home Education? from makingitup http://liveotherwise.co.uk/makingitup/considering-home-education-some-facts-and-contacts/ The Seven Lesson School Teacher by John Taylor Gatto - full text here - http://www.newciv.org/whole/schoolteacher.txt Hackschooling by Logan LaPlante - video of TEDx talk by 13 year-old home-ed student about how he is "hacking" his education to prioritise happiness. Changing Education Paradigms - animation accompanying talk by Sir Ken Robinson on how the education system needs to change. How Schools Kill Creativity - TED talk by Sir Ken Robinson. Home Education Exams Wiki How to prepare for exams as a home-ed candidate - which qualifications are available, how to find an exam centre, etc.. www.home-education-exams.org.uk The law, rights and responsibilities Home Education UK, by Mike Fortune-Wood, a well-respected authority on home education in the UK. His site is especially useful for straightforward information on legal issues. EdYourself - Fiona Nicholson's site Brilliant for detail and legal references. The link is to the FAQ which is a no-nonsense, well-researched and well-referenced summary of legal and administrative issues. If you have a question about rights and responsibilities, this website will probably have not only the answer, but a link to the government document at the root of it. Free-Range Education - lots of home-ed articles from long-term home-educators http://free-range-education.org.uk/ Paula Rothermel produced some educational research about home education =Home-Ed sites, General education / multiple subjects= Home Education Exams Wiki How to prepare for exams as a home-ed candidate - which qualifications are available, how to find an exam centre, personal experiences of home-ed students and different paths to university etc.. [[|Ambleside Online]] - http://www.amblesideonline.org Ambleside Online is a thorough free curriculum/syllabus that covers all ages from five to 18. It is a literature-based curriculum that is devised on the Charlotte Mason method, and the recommended resources are of an excellent quality, and most of them are freely available download (free) and others are books that you will have to buy. It is American - however, there is a lot on British history and that is covered for several years. It is Christian in that it has recommended Bible readings and devotionals, however, it is possible to secularise it by leaving that out if you so choose. Homeschool Activities Great ideas and activities from a mum who was home educated herself. Fun arts and crafts projects, free alphabet worksheets, home science experiments and fun maths activities. Free monthly newsletter. http://www.homeschool-activities.com Homeschooling-ideas Just the thing if you are looking for some inspiration. Free monthly newsletter of ideas. http://www.homeschooling-ideas.com Lesson Pathways US-based homeschool online program. Freehttp://sqooltools.com/edvideos/index.html Montessori Mom Free Montessori printouts and activity ideas. Free. http://www.montessorimom.com/ MuddlePuddle - www.muddlepuddle.co.uk Packed full of resources and ideas for home-ed in the UK. Original focus was early years HE but the site is growing as the owner’s family grows up. Lots of Montessori links. Time4Learning - http://www.time4learning.com/ US-based homeschool online program - has been recommended by some UK families. Subscription. Teenagers and Adults Coursera Free undergraduate level courses - often delivered by US or UK university lecturers - 14 plus. Email certificates on completion. https://www.coursera.org/ TED Talks Lots and lots of really interesting lectures/talks about all sorts of things. 10ish plus. Free. (http://www.ted.com/talks) Khan Academy - http://www.khanacademy.org/ Watch. Practice. Learn almost anything—for free. Over 2100 videos and 100 self-paced exercises and assessments covering everything from arithmetic to physics, finance, and history. These are online presentations of topics, so for instance, you might watch the Khan Academy video on long division before working through a textbook section and then trying it yourself. edx: free online courses, usually university level futurelearn: free online courses, usually university level Teacher Sites Aimed at teachers as users. TeachingIdeas - http://www.teachingideas.co.uk/ Free resources, lesson ideas and printables, on all subjects. Lesson plans have some good suggestions for explaining topics. Teaching Videos Great database of vids, ordered by subject. www.teachingvideos.co.uk Teacher Vision ‘TeacherVision®is dedicated to helping teachers save time. Find 20,000 pages of classroom-ready lesson plans, printables, and resources.’ Includes loads of DK Web books, where you don’t have a print option but are able to use your key (print screen) and paste to a doc. This is an American site. There are five free printables to start, with no subscribtion. You can have a free 7 day trial, when you subscribe, which has to be cancelled to stop the years charge ($49.95 pa). No questions about job role, teacher/home educator, etc. Yacapaca Resources linked to the National Curriculum. Assignments, fact sheets, quizzes, etc. Home-educators can set up a free teacher account and set assignments for your kids. Free - http://yacapaca.com Tes Connect Free resources for teachers by teachers. You need to register first. ARTSEDGE: The Kennedy Center's free digital resource for teaching and learning in, through, and about the arts. Other general education sites FactMonster - www.factmonster.com Reference site for kids ages 8-14 that provides entertainment and educational resources. It combines the contents of an encyclopedia, a dictionary, an atlas, and several almanacs loaded with statistics, facts, and historical records. A single search engine allows you to search all these sources at once. NeoK12 - http://www.neok12.com/ US directory of online resources for K12 age. Topmarks - www.topmarks.co.uk A huge, categorised site with subject based links, ages from toddler up to A- level Free Woodlands Resources is a UK primary school site with links which cover English, maths, history, geography and science.http://resources.woodlands-junior.kent.sch.uk/ Maths Senteacher - Free. Maths printables - http://www.senteacher.org/ Customisable maths printables, eg multiplication grids where you choose the difficulty level, colours etc. Also lots of Special Needs printables, customisable certificate maker & more. SumDog - Free Maths teaching through games which adjust according to your changing level of ability-live competing to build up your mental maths skills http://www.sumdog.com/ Primary Worksheets - http://www.primaryworksheets.co.uk/ Free. Printable worksheets ordered by age/year; some nice, simple maths worksheets, especially good for things like number bonds where the aim is for the children to be able to easily remember simple addition facts. Teaching Ideas - http://www.teachingideas.co.uk/ Especially good for maths. Use the drop-down menu bar to see full range of resources as they’re not all visible from front page. Primary Games - http://www.primarygames.co.uk Free. Some more nice, simple, printable maths worksheets. BBC Skillswise - Number - http://www.bbc.co.uk/skillswise/numbers/wholenumbers/ Maths explanations, games and animations. Mathletics - www.mathletics.co.uk Subscription program with maths teaching and games. Follows the UK National Curriculum. Can be customised to suit your child. Children can unlock maths-based games and can compete in live mental arithmetic duels at their own level. Discount available for home educators - phone the Education Otherwise office if you’re a member, or worth trying the Mathletics office if you’re not. Conquer Maths (www.conquermaths.com/) Maths tutorials and worksheets - an online maths course for ages 7-18. Subscription, but substantial discount for home-educators - ask on mailing lists for the code. 2-week trial for £1. Maths Whizz (www.whizz.com) Discounts for HE groups- up to end of year 8 . Some feel more interactive than Mathletics. Mathssphere - FREE Maths Resources & FREE PRINTABLE PAPER http://www.mathsphere.co.uk/resources/ The worksheets on this website are very good, but the best thing is the facility to print out all sorts of papers: different width lines, handwriting papers, different sized squares, a plethora of hexagons, graphs, circles, bricks... you name it, you can find all your printable paper needs here, for free! MathsCentre This doesn’t have loads of subjects but the videos and the transcripts from them are very clear for some subjects. We used it to teach factorising for GCSE. http://www.mathscentre.ac.uk/ Derek Owens Maths Free YouTube presentations on maths, by an American maths and physics lecturer who provides distance learning courses for US home-educators. http://www.youtube.com/user/derekowens Khan Academy - http://www.khanacademy.org/ Free. Video tutorials on secondary-level maths topics, together with practice exercises and step-by-step solutions. Maths Guru Pay-per-download - additional past papers targeted for specific exam boards. http://www.mathsguru.co.uk/ http://multiplication.com/interactive_games.htm http://www.mathplayground.com/ http://www.numberlinelane.co.uk/ Mathematics Enhancement Programme - http://www.cimt.plymouth.ac.uk/projects/mep/default.htm (Exeter Maths) Comprehensive and easily to understand curriculum based practise books, lesson plans. Ideal to use in tandem with online video resources such Khan Academy. Math Mammoth - http://www.mathmammoth.com/parents.php American site with materials produced by home ed Mum. Subscription but free stuff too. Base Ten Simple maths game to learn your units tens and hundreds London Grid for Learning - Skoool.co.uk Maths and science animations/multimedia lessons for all ages, aimed at London schools.http://lgfl.skoool.co.uk Math Cats - http://www.mathcats.com/ - Fun Maths puzzles UK Maths Trust The UKMT is a charity which promotes maths learning through a more puzzle-based approach than typical school maths, and lots of kids find it fun. . They organise Maths Challenges for different age groups which home-ed kids are able to sit. See http://www.ukmt.org.uk . There are lots of materials (including worked answers) on their website - but the site can be hard to navigate, so follow the additional links from the HE Exams wiki maths page HE Exams Wiki - Maths Resources Information about taking maths exams as a home-ed student; talks you through your options and the resources available. nrich aims to enrich the mathematical experience of learners and has problem based learning for lower primary to upper secondary ages. � English / Literacy Magic Key games Free. From the BBC. Senteacher Literacy http://www.senteacher.org/Print/Literacy/ Customisable phonics printableshttp://www.starfall.com/. Free. LIbrivix - for free public domain audiobooks from Shakespeare to trivial. http://librivox.org/ Free. CM Live Online -- English literature and language courses for home-ed students all over the world. Especially good for middle-school age, when you’re looking for “more” for your child, but not yet seeking to take exams. Taught by a UK home-edding mum with a PhD and examine for CIE. � https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/HomeEdEnglish/info Home Education English Group is a Yahoo group for discussing secondary level English at home. WordSmithery: 11 free creative writing lessons by a home educating mum and teacher Handwriting and Touch-Typing Custom design your own handwriting practise pages. Free (Also free resources for Spanish, social studies & phonics, to name but a few) http://www.homeeducationresources.com/FREEhandwriting.htm Donna Young handwriting printables - http://donnayoung.org/penmanship/index.htm Free printables for both handwriting and pre-writing exercises. Getty-Dubay style: comparison of five styles, in support of G-D - DrawYourWorld: developing writing and drawing skills, developing a correct pencil grip:http://www.drawyourworld.com/grip.html Handwriting Readiness: activities to develop fine motor skills in younger children. http://www.connectionsmag.co.il/articlenav.php?id=1170 StartWrite software - http://www.startwrite.com/ Software for creating your own handwriting sheets, in many different styles. Free trial. Choosing a handwriting style, The Teaching Home - http://www.teachinghome.com/newsletters/vol_2-no_35.cfm Handwriting for Kids - http://www.handwritingforkids.com Loads of printables, in different styles. Handwriting Worksheets BBC Dance Mat Typing - http://www.bbc.co.uk/schools/typing/ Free online typing training games for younger children. Ten Thumbs Typing Tutor A learn-to-type program with lessons and games. More than 1 person can use it and get personalised lessons. It is not free. � ICT Scratch Free on-line tool for computer programming developed by MIT. You can make your own computer games. Science (See also subsections on: Chemistry, Physics, Biology, but lots of these cover all bases!) ABPI Biology/ Medicine ABPI Resources for Schools website provides curriculum related resources for use by teachers and their pupils. The resources have been developed by the Association of the British Pharmaceutical Industry (ABPI) and many link topics studied in school to their application in industry and in research. ABPI represents innovative research-based biopharmaceutical companies, both large and small, leading an exciting new era of biosciences in the UK. http://www.abpischools.org.uk/page/index.cfm Krampf Science ten edible!Robert Krampf's weekly (ish) experiment emails - experiments you can do at home, and which are of www.krampf.com . SchoolScience Activities sorted by age. Most of them appear to be on other sites, so this is a magazine-style portal rather than having its own content, but a good way to track down material. Regularly updated, and links to background info about science topics in the news. http://www.schoolscience.co.uk/ K’Nex Education Lesson plans and ideas for using K’Nex to study science and maths. Has a home-ed area. http://www.knex.com/Educators/ UK K’Nex User Group Home-Ed page: http://www.knexusergroup.org.uk/acatalog/knex-home-education.html Instructables Step-by-step how-tos with photos, on how to make all sorts of things. Brilliant for electronics projects, and for huge amounts of fun. All sorts of content. We loved making crossbows out of K’nex, and mini-robots out of toothbrush heads and mini-motors. http://www.instructables.com/index SciCast Short films, real science. It’s a film-making competition, and science education, all in one. http://scicast.org.uk/ http://www.101science.com/index.htm Robert Krampf - The Happy Scientist http://thehappyscientist.com/ Science videos and experiments. Free stuff and small subscription for full access. How Stuff Works http://www.howstuffworks.com What would happen if the entire population of the United States flushed their toilets at the same time? How did the internet begin? Who was the first person to go over Niagara Falls in a barrel? Just three examples of questions that are answered on this site, which specialises in well-written, accessible explanations. Science Is Fun - http://scifun.chem.wisc.edu "Experiments You Can Do at Home" by Bassam Z Shakhashiri, professor of chemistry at the University of Wisconsin-Madison, "the master of chemical demonstrations". Exploratorium - http://www.exploratorium.edu Accidental Scientist series on this website from the "museum of science, art and human perception" in San Francisco- interactive presentations on the science behind three everyday activities: gardening, music and cooking. STEM eLibrary - http://www.nationalstemcentre.org.uk/elibrary/ Science, Technology, Engineering and Maths resources - secondary and uni level. Videos etc. � Bad Science http://www.badscience.net Older kids interested in reading behind science stories in the media may like Ben Goldacre’s site, which accompanies his newspaper columns. My kids enjoy his cynical, humorous approach to pseudoscience. Good for media studies as he discusses how science stories are misrepresented in the press and how the press try to ‘cook up’ a story. The BBC and the Open University - http://www.open2.net Many BBC documentaries are supported by extra material through this "online learning portal" in collaboration with the Open University. E.g. to accompany David Attenborough's Life in Cold Blood, there is a free poster depicting Britain's 14 native species of reptiles and amphibians. Projects and experiments to try at home: access them through the Rough Science series (open2.net/roughscience) where you can discover everything from making your own soap, your own camera or a natural antibacterial cream, to how to work out your latitude and longitude using only paper, sticks and string. Science Daily - http://www.sciencedaily.com Science online magazine ; stories include theproblems caused by the fact that the standard kilogram, a lump of metal that has been sitting in a vault in Paris since 1889, is getting lighter; how a new swimsuit is helping swimmers to break world records; and a new understanding of the causes of major influenza epidemics. For a slightly more laddish take on science news, with lots of lovely picture galleries, see Popular Science at popsci.com. The Why Files - http://www.whyfiles.org The Why Files take a look at the science behind the news, explaining it as clearly, accessibly and accurately as possible. It also offers regular "Cool Science Images", with an archive of past images that you can browse, and a collection of "Virtual Science" interactive animations that help to explain such phenomena as rainbows and thunderstorms. Planet Science Free & fun Science resources for children, young people, teachers and parents. http://www.planet-science.com/home.html Show Me! Fun activities from UK museums and galleries. http://www.show.me.uk Steve Spangler Science - videos etc. http://www.stevespanglerscience.com/video Easy science experiments and science fair project ideas Secret Life of Machines Just how does a video recorder work? And how about fax machines, cars, washing machines, electric light, telephones, vacuum cleaners, and refrigerators? You'll find the answers here. This site is designed as a companion to the TV series http://www.secretlifeofmachines.com/ Kids Health How the body works, movies, facts and quizzes, there is a special teen link. nice medical dictionary. ExpeRimental: A series of short films from the Royal Institution making it fun, easy and cheap to do science at home with your children. Physics Derek Owens Physics Free YouTube presentations on physics, by an American maths and physics lecturer who provides distance learning courses for US home-educators. http://www.youtube.com/user/derekowens Schoolphysics UK online - http://www.schoolphysics.co.uk/ Resource base for all 11 to 19 year old Physics and Science students and their teachers Cyber Physics UK physics teacher has provided this thorough site covering physics. Topics have clear explanations and videos. Lots on revision. Goes from secondary to A-level standard. http://www.cyberphysics.co.uk/ From Stargazers to Starships http://www.phy6.org/stargaze/Sintro.htm “high school level, stargazers to starships self contained course independent study rich in history” Real World Physics Problems http://www.real-world-physics-problems.com/ Explains sports, amusement parks, battles and weapons etc. in terms of classical physics. Astronomy NASA for Students http://www.nasa.gov/audience/forstudents/index.html [[|Kids’ Astronomy]] “Our astronomy website is packed with games, activities, fun facts, and resources to help Teachers, Parents, and Students of all ages reach out and touch our universe.” http://www.kidsastronomy.com/ http://www.jb.man.ac.uk/astronomy/nightsky/#highlights http://astronomycentral.co.uk/planets-to-see-in-the-sky.../ Earth and Beyond from the Children’s University of Manchester. “Hello, my name is Tim O'Brien. I'm an astronomer working at The University of Manchester's Jodrell Bank Observatory. As an astronomer my job is to try and understand how the universe works and my main interest is why some stars explode - more about this later! I also get to visit lots of schools and share amazing facts with children and teachers about the Sun, Earth and Moon, the stars and planets, and the Universe as we know it! Now, in the Children’s University, I can share the excitement with you. I hope you enjoy the journey!” Nature and the Environment The Water Family - www.thewaterfamily.co.uk Water conservation game. Nature Detectives The junior branch (ha!) of the Woodland Trust. This site provides loads of free practical nature-based activities for children - eg printable nature ID sheets, treasure hunts, 101 activities for Spring, games, art and craft activities etc. It is particularly good for younger children. You can also subscribe to the regular free newsletter. http://www.naturedetectives.org.uk ARKive Animal activities “Feeling creative, crafty or playful? Get stuck in with ARKive’s awesome animal activities! Free to download, our activities include species origami, treasure hunts and making shoebox habitats! Have a wild time!“ http://www.arkive.org/education/activities� Chemistry RSC Classic Chemistry Experiments -http://www.rsc.org/Education/Teachers/Resources/Books/CCE.asp http://www.rsc.org/Education/Teachers/Resources/Books/CCE.asp Free download of classic book. Practical Chemistry -http://www.practicalchemistry.org - Notes on safety issues etc.. so may help you to decide whether it’s practical to do this experiment at home. Also has good explanations and teaching tips. Khan Academy -http://www.khanacademy.org/ - lots of chemistry videos. Chemistry: Periodic Table of Videos - http://www.periodicvideos.com/# Brilliant - videos of experiments/demos for elements , laid out in periodic table format! “Tables charting the chemical elements have been around since the 19th century - but this modern version has a short video about each one. We've done all 118 - but our job's not finished. Now we're updating all the videos with new stories, better samples and bigger experiments.” http://www.kentchemistry.com/ � History and Humanities National Grid for Learning, Wales - www.ngfl-cymru.org.uk Specially recommended for Welsh and British History, incl. Age fof the Princes (Owain Glyn Dwr, castles of Wales, resource pack for visits to Cosmeston Medieval Village etc.), Iron Age Celts, Romans History Through Film - http://www.historythroughfilm.net/movie_list List of films sorted by era and/or topic. http://www.roman-britain.org/ Best History Sites http://www.besthistorysites.net/index.shtml List of web sites with descriptions Spartacus Schoolnet --www.spartacus.schoolnet.co.uk/ History, and not just Sparta! Humanities Web - www.humanitiesweb.org Exploring connections between history, art and culture The Europe Portal http://www.worldology.com/Europe/index.htm Europe History Interactive Map, Timeline and formation of European Nations. History Teachers http://www.youtube.com/user/historyteachers Innovative music videos taking songs and re-writing for historic subjects. Mythology Folklore and Mythology - http://www.pitt.edu/~dash/folktexts.html Scholarly site comparing different versions of folklore. MythWeb - www.mythweb.com This site is devoted to the heroes, gods and monsters of Greek mythology. � Languages DuoLingo Free interactive site, good for a few European languages. Includes lessons, tests, and a competitive element. May be better suited to teens than littlies as many of the sentences you have to translate are about drinking wine and beer! As well as completing exercises and gaining points, you can help to translate the web via a crowdsourcing project. http://duolingo.com Busuu Interactive site and language learning community - can put you in touch with other learners to practise together. http://www.busuu.com/ Conversation Exchange Pairs you with another learner who wants to learn, say, English - you can meet, Skype, email etc.. to practise. http://www.conversationexchange.com/ Zut! Interactive language site, free outside school hours. Covers French, German, Welsh and Spanish. http://zut.languageskills.co.uk/index.html Memrise Vocabulary building using fun mnemonics techniques in a game-like format. Covers many languages including French, Mandarin and Japanese. “A world memory champion and a neuroscientist have joined forces to create a language-learning website called Memrise, which combines mnemonic tricks with a game to help users learn quickly and efficiently” http://www.memrise.com Mylo Free language learning site sponsored by the department of education. Learning activities at beginner and advanced levels in French, Spanish, German and Mandarin Chinese. Appropriate for Ks3 and GCSE. Opportunities to write whole paragraphs through building up vocabulary and sentences at higher levels. Competition against others if required. http://www.hellomylo.com/ Quizlet Huge variety of revision flashcards for lots of languages (and other things as well) http://quizlet.com/latest Online Tutors via Skype Note that there are various online tutor sites where you can get one-to-one tuition over Skype, usually cheaper than face-to-face. eg see The Tutor Crowd at http://www.thetutorcrowd.com or this French specialist tutor: http://www.myfrenchtutor.co.uk/ BBC Languages Courses in a number of languages, all free online. http://www.bbc.co.uk/languages/ Alien Language http://www.alienlanguage.co.uk/alienlanguage/index.htm# KS3/4 modern foreign languages. but I think it’s for all ages. covers french, german, spanish Art & Craft Assignments This Week in Art http://assignmentsthisweekinart.blogspot.co.uk/ Google Art Project Access high-resolution images of artworks from 46 international museums and galleries. Virtual tours, create your own user gallery. Free Sumo Paint Online image editor Free Art Junction Resources? All Free Crafts How to guides Free Artists Helping Children Creative arts ideas for children Free Belladia Typepad - Crafty Crow Eduweb - Inside Art - Index How To Draw It Nature Detectives Activity Downloads Free The Toymaker - Workshop Paper toys to print out. Free Community Live Journal - Naturally Living Simple Japanese Cloth Bags Tutorial Free Tux Paint Open Source Paint Program Free Hippie NU – Unicorn Art Tutorial. (Brilliant) Anatomy & Anthropomorphism Free Origami Origami diagrams .pdf downloads Free Uncle Fred Step by step drawing a cartoon. Free You Tube Playlist Learn to draw portraits video Free Art Projects for Kids Primary-level art projects, usually quite simple to organise. http://www.artprojectsforkids.org/ Danielle’s Place craft activities with educational themes, intended to reinforce other topics as well as just for fun. Craft activities are indexed by topic so, for instance, you can find a butterfly or bee craft activity, as well as by craft type, eg felting http://www.daniellesplace.com/html/crafts.html K’Nex science and maths: http://www.knex.com/Educators/Free_Lesson_Plan.php http://www.knexusergroup.org.uk/acatalog/knex-free-downloads.html http://www.cs.bsu.edu/homepages/kirkwood/Knex/Knxndx.htm Learning with Lego - ideas for activities here: http://www.frugalhomeschoolfamily.com/tag/lego/ How to utilize legos in homeschool � Music Gigajam http://gigajam.com/ £3 a month Learn to play guitar, bass, keyboard or drums with online web-based method. Note Attack http://www.musicmasterworks.com/midi_video_game_sheet_music.html Learn musical notes Audacity - free download audio editing software. http://audacity.sourceforge.net/ � Special Educational Needs Senteacher.org Printables of all sorts, eg facial expression cards, describing feelings, customisable certificate maker. www.senteacher.org HE-Special: Information website and mailing list for home educators of children with SEN. http://www.he-special.org.uk/ Do2learn ‘Background; The mission of Do2learn is to use technology and the web to provide special learning resources for individuals with disabilities and the professionals and caregivers who serve them.’http://www.do2learn.com/ � Free Podcasts You can download podcast to any mp3 player or to a computer - you don’t need an iPod! Good for on the bus/in the car on the way to home-ed trips! BBC now do a free Android app to download podcasts and radio shows. http://www.apple.com/itunes/podcasts/ - you can download iTunes free if you want it. Loads of free stories and educational/informative podcasts, and you can subscribe to automatically receive podcasts from regular programmes. Science subjects - royal society podcasts downloadable from http://royalsociety.org/page.asp?id=7476 http://www.thenakedscientists.com/ http://librivox.org/ http://www.bbc.co.uk/podcasts http://storynory.com/ Free audio stories for kids � Home Education Organisations, Mailing Lists etc.. Action for Home Education (AHEd) - http://ahed.pbworks.com/w/page/1552909/FrontPage (Wiki) http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ahedmembers/ (Yahoo Group) AHEd is an action group with a focus on the defence and advancement of home education rights and liberties and of fair and equal treatment for all home educators. Education Otherwise - www.education-otherwise.org.uk UK home ed organisation - lots of info on law and how to go about deregistering etc.. Home Education UK - http://www.home-education.org.uk/ Mike Fortune-Wood’s site, full of intelligent and detailed articles about law, rights and education in the UK. Schoolhouse UK (Scottish Home Education) - http://www.schoolhouse.org.uk The law in Scotland regarding home-ed is different from the rest of the UK. HEAS HEAS is a national home education charity based in the United Kingdom. It is dedicated to the provision of advice and practical support for families who wish to educate their children at home in preference to sending them to school. Interest in home education is increasing and HEAS recognises that reliable information should be available for everyone.http://www.heas.org.uk/ The Home Education Network UK THEN UK is a voluntary run, not for profit, non political membership organisation; aims to be a one stop shop for home educators or anyone wishing to find information and resources; focussing on the need to provide a friendly family type environment on their groups and web site. http://www.thenuk.com/welcome.html HESFES is an annual Home Educators’ Summer Festival - the world's largest gathering of home educators. This is the highlight of the year for many home-educated children and teenagers. www.hesfes.co.uk Home Education Exams Wiki with information on obtaining formal qualifications as a home-educated student - www.home-education-exams.org.uk HE - Exams Yahoogroup: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/HE-Exams-GCSE-A_AS_Levels-OU-Others/ email support /information group for those considering exams, including GCSEs, IGCSEs, A-levels and OU HE Resources: Yahoogroup for sharing information about good websites etc.. - Choice in Education: An independent monthly publication, edited by a different HE family each month. http://www.educationchoice.org HE-Special: Information website and mailing list for home educators of children with SEN. http://www.he-special.org.uk/ UK-HOME-ED Mailing List: The longest established Home Education support mailing list in the UK, with a wealth of experienced members and new members always welcome. http://netpals.lsoft.com/SCRIPTS/WA.EXE?SUBED1=UK-HOME-ED&A=1 � Other lists of home-ed links! http://www.homeschoolspot.com/archive/index.php/f-12.html http://weblist.me/user/janep http://weblist.me loads of useful links Unsorted links - please add a description if you can! http://www.bbc.co.uk/schools/starship/ http://www.bbc.co.uk/schools/digger/5_7entry/5_7.shtml 9 Essential Skills Kids Should Learn http://www.dailygood.org/view.php?sid=194 http://www.activityvillage.co.uk/index.htm Coloring pages, kids crafts, home school resources, puzzles, printables, jigsaws, sudoku and lots of free activities Awesome Stories http://www.awesomestories.com/ Stories, literature, lesson plans. Historical context. ‘We provide free site access to individuals, but site membership (free) gives you unrestricted use of everything at AwesomeStories - including all resources, narrations and assets site-wide.’ http://www.happychild.org.uk/ifs/wordsearch/index.htm Free educational resources to link up children across the World. 25960!! pages on-line. http://www.tooter4kids.com/classroom/Worksheets.htm lots of worksheets. writing and spelling and more. http://www.filmeducation.org/ Film education. a charity supported by UK film industry. It promotes and supports the use of film within the curriculum http://www.rudimentsofwisdom.com/default.htm The Rudiments Of Wisdom encyclopaedia by Tim Hunkin. Thousands of cartoons covering almost everything there is to know! Full of quirky and fun facts. http://en.childrenslibrary.org/ A digital library. Just click and read! http://www.uksafari.com/index.htm Wildlife in the UK http://www.arvindguptatoys.com/toys.html Toys from trash, some great easy make your own toy ideas http://www.allfiberarts.com/ Over 1000 pages of information, free patterns, resources and instructions for weaving, spinning, dyeing, knitting, crochet, felting, papermaking, needlepoint, sewing, and other textile handicrafts http://www.jacksonpollock.org/ A paint like Jackson Pollock fun site. Splash by moving mouse and click to change colour. Not as fun as throwing real paint though. http://medtropolis.com/VBody.asp The virtual body, about how our bodies work. http://www.pbs.org/wgbh/nova/vikings/runes.html Write your name in runes http://www.ss42.com/toys.html Free Paper Toys & Paper Crafts Directory, lots of it inspired by origami. Freeway Plus http://www.freeway.plus.com/ Lots of worksheets. have only used language translation but seems pretty vast. E Z Learn Chinese http://www.ezlearnchinese.com/1stclass.html On-line mandarin lessons. we used this to help with Chinese character writing. Curriculum Bits http://www.curriculumbits.com/index.php Curriculumbits.com offer free online access to a growing range of interactive multimedia e-learning teaching resources. The online teaching resource library contains educational games, quizzes, animations and videos in a variety of subjects. Classics For Kids http://www.classicsforkids.com/index.asp Loads of resources about classical music and composers Eduweb http://www.eduweb.com/ Award winning digital learning games about art, history, science and technology. links to educational games. have only tried wolf quest. which we liked. bout art, history, science and technology for the web, museum exhibits, and mobile devices. Whole Movement http://www.wholemovement.com *the previous link showed an error message but the site is still available at the above URL Geometric paper folding ‘The purpose of this site is to promote the importance of folding circles.’ Enchanted Learning http://www.enchantedlearning.com/Home.htm